Standard lighting systems are generally known in the art. Electronic lighting enables a wide range of indoor and nighttime activities. Electronic lighting is typically provided from devices mounted to fixed locations, where a light source receives electrical power from a wired power source or battery. Such lighting is useful in illuminating a specific area, but requires expensive professional installation. Because such electronic lighting devices must be hardwired and mounted to fixed locations, they cannot be easily relocated or adjusted after installation.
More recently, electronic lighting devices that can be installed by a consumer have been introduced. These electronic lighting devices include wires that are plugged directly into an electrical outlet. Such plug-in electronic lighting devices do not require drilling holes in a wall, running wires, or the addition of dedicated wall switches to activate the electronic lighting. Similar to hard-wired electronic lighting devices, plug-in electronic lighting devices are generally mounted to fixed locations. In addition, plug-in electronic lighting devices can only be mounted in locations where an electrical outlet is nearby.
However, such plug-in electronic devices do not have multiple operational or detection modes. The accessories or integrated features available on known lighting systems do not purposefully and effectively address these issues. The present disclosure seeks to overcome some limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for an electronic lighting device that can be installed by a consumer, optimized to be mounted in a variety of locations away from an electrical outlet, and can be activated without the use of a dedicated wall switch. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present disclosure is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.